Chocolate
This is the 80th page on Jonaspedia. Some data shown on this page is taken from Wikipedia. You may be looking for Brown, Chocolate sauce, or Milk. "Well, folks, it looks like we're up chocolate creek without a popsicle stick." '-The Gingerbread Man, Shrek 2, mentioning a creek filled with chocolate.' "Chocolate? Chocolate." '-Adam Davidson, 28th May 2001.' Chocolate, also known as Choco (by some but not all people), Milky-like food (by some milk-allergic people), Chacwut, Chuclit, Chaocwet, or Chocwit (by young children around 7 or under), a lolly/candy/sweet '''(by many parents, doctors, and teachers), '''CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE (by some people), as well as THE BEST THING EVER (by Chara Dreemurr), is a usually sweet, and either brown, white, or pink food preparation of roasted and ground cacao seeds that is made in the form of a liquid, paste, or in a block, or used as a flavoring ingredient in other foods. The earliest evidence of use traces to the Olmecs (Mexico), with evidence of chocolate beverages dating to around 1900 BC. The majority of Mesoamerican people made chocolate beverages, including the Maya and Aztecs. The word "chocolate" is derived from the Classical Nahuatl-language word chocolātl. Chocolate is usually available worldwide, and is mainly popular among many. The price differs by country. History This section is incomplete. You can help Jonaspedia by expanding it. Chocolate was originally discovered by the Aztecs a couple thousand years ago. Mesoamerican usage Chocolate has been prepared as a drink for nearly all of its history. For example, one vessel found at an Olmec archaeological site on the Gulf Coast of Veracruz, Mexico, dates chocolate's preparation by pre-Olmec peoples as early as 1750 BC. On the Pacific coast of Chiapas, Mexico, a Mokaya archaeological site provides evidence of cacao beverages dating even earlier, to 1900 BC. The residues and the kind of vessel in which they were found indicate the initial use of cacao was not simply as a beverage, but the white pulp around the cacao beans was likely used as a source of fermentable sugars for some sort of alcoholic beverage. Modern chocolate Today, chocolate is known as one of the most creative food and beverage products on the planet. It is very popular among many people. Description Chocolate has a milky flavour, though this only depends on the type. Many flavours of chocolate contain different types of tastes, like caramel, milk, cookie, double choc, and others. Types There are many known types of chocolate. White See also: White chocolate. White chocolate is a type of chocolate where there is more milk in the chocolate. This causes it's unique white colour, and "unique" flavour. It is responsible for many things, including Cadbury Dream, a chocolate bar flavour by Cadbury. Dark Dark chocolate is a type of chocolate where the opposite of white chocolate happens - there is less milk, therefore the chocolate gets darker. This flavour is considered to be very bitter, however is still loved by many. Milk Milk chocolate is the regular type of chocolate. It is known for being one of the best. Ruby Some say this is the newest type of chocolate. It has a pink-like texture and colour, of which it's name is based on. Other * Belgian - This type of chocolate is made in Belgium, as the name suggests. * Swiss - Made in Switzerland. * Cabbage with spice - Some question this chocolate flavour exists, as some say it is disgusting. * Banana - Banana chocolate is pretty delicious. The same goes for the other way around. * Unsweetened - Also known as "chocolate liquor" * Raw - Work in progress * Sauce - The name is explanatory. * Cake - Michael Rosen's favourite. * American - Made in America. * Japanese - Made in Japan. * New Zealand - Made in New Zealand. * Jonish - Made in Jonas. * Levinian - Made in Levi. * Jinjan - Made in Jinja. * Jackian - Made in Jack. * Rain - The school books say it can't be here again. Trivia * Some people say that chocolates are drugs for the following reason: Both drugs and chocolates are in one form or another, behaviour enhancers. ** This would most likely explain Chara Dreemurr's behaviour, as their favourite food is chocolate. * Chocolate is commented by some to be milky. This explains milk chocolate. * Large amounts of chocolate consumption within a short timespan, say about two hours, can cause massive damages to the brain, stomach, and mental and physical health. * Chocolate is a national dish, one of many national dishes, or part of a national dish, in many countries including Costa Rica, America, Jonas, many other nations, but most notably the McEmpire. * Chocolate is one thing that can solve depression. See also * Milk * Cocoa * Chocolate Oasis, a suburb in Yellow City. ** Choco Branch line, a train line on the Yellow City Underground. * JonasTunes:Chocolate Rain Category:Chocolate Category:Lollies Category:Chara Dreemurr Category:Cocoa Category:Sweet foods Category:Food Category:Valentines Day Category:Gifts Category:Cadbury Category:Whittakers Category:Yorkshire